Victorious: Lost In London
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: When the Victorious crew get a chance to go to London they are ecstatic. But when they meet a group of students from The London School of Performing Arts everything begins to go downhill. This is one trip they are not going to forget! Victorious Gang/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so this is a new fic I wanted to write. Okay so the Victorious group go on this trip to London. And for this story I want O/Cs. And I want you to give me the O/Cs. Just message me PRIVATELY and I'll do the choosing. So there are going to be seven of them to like go along with the theme of the seven main characters. If you have a boyfriend and girlfriend pairing then feel free to add them both in but I might put either your girl or your boy with somebody else So don't be mad if you don't get your girlfriend and your boyfriend. So I'll give you the summary then the application form:_

_**Summary: When the Victorious crew get a chance to go to London they are ecstatic. But when they meet a group of students from The London School of Performing Arts everything begins to go downhill. Getting stuck on the London Eye, being confused for a famous TV star and getting lost in the middle of nowhere this will be one trip that they never forget. **_

_**Character Profile:**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birth Date:**

**Birthplace:**

**Dress Style:**

**Character Traits:**

**Best Friend:**

**Why Are They Best Friends?:**

**Enemies and Why?:**

**Family:**

**Nature:**

**Ambition:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Relationship Status:**

**When They Met The Victorious Gang What Did They Think of:**

**Tori?**

**Jade?**

**Beck?**

**Andre?**

**Trina?**

**Cat? **

**Robbie?**


	2. The OCs

_I would like to thank every person who gave me an O/C and I have made my decision hence the reason this chapter is going up. Now before I announce who they are I would like to say that they are all mostly girls and (I might be accepting one more so if you still have an idea just send it in to me ) and if you don't like the way I'm writing your character don't be afraid to message me and give me some advice they are your characters not mine so I want to make them like the way you imagined them Now I'll give you the people that got in:_

VintageBademance: Amaira "Amy" Holiday (Girl)

Mazeygrace18: Dylan Jones-D.J (Girl)

Tabyylynn: Ryanna "Ryan" Joan "Jo" Chadwick (Girl)

Kikudog6: Caden Jackson (Boy)

Dreamzspark: Macy Bella Reed (Girl)

Pinkbull115: Aphrodite Talia Sevini (Girl)

The Bungle: Janie Carter (Girl)

Perry12: Elliot Holmes (Boy)

Coffee Writer Girl: Lynn Peace Walker (Girl)

My Two Characters:

Name: Morgan Alison Styles  
>Age: 17<br>Birth Date: December 24 1994  
>Birthplace: Carlow, Ireland<br>Dress Style: She has many different styles. She is a sort of crazy dresser. She doesn't really follow trends and wears what she wants mostly red and purple.  
>Character Traits: She's a fan girl. She is in love with One Direction. She never stops talking about One Direction. She has a lot of energy but when she gets mad she gets mad. She doesn't forgive easily and tries to hide her feelings and doesn't trust many people. She is shy but outgoing to people she knows and understands.<br>Best Friend: Her best friend is Lydia. Lydia moved to America a year ago and Morgan was heartbroken. They'd been friends since childhood. Morgan gets along with most people but finds it hard to trust.

Why Are They Best Friends?: Aside their love for One Direction they have everything not in common. But they get along as they can both tolerate each other and have never had any reason to get mad at each other.  
>Enemies and Why? She doesn't have many enemies as she is sort of shy and doesn't like to fight people.<br>Family: She has a mother and her father left them when Morgan was 12. She also has an older brother Liam but he's hardly around as he lives in Ireland with his fiancée Jennifer.  
>Ambition: She doesn't really have one as she in confused about herself. She is a talented singer but doesn't take advantage of that.<p>

Hobbies: Singing, listening to music and hanging with her friends

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Zane Williams.  
>When They Met The Victorious Gang What Did They Think of:<br>Tori: Got along immediately. She understood Tori's ambition and they never stop talking.

Jade: She had never seen someone so horrible. Immediately disliked her and as to not get on her wrong side avoids her at all costs.

Beck: She is okay with Beck but doesn't know him very well as he's always hanging out with Jade.  
>Andre: Grows to become friends with Andre<br>Trina: Doesn't find her as annoying as everyone else thinks she is, and is pretty okay with her  
>Cat?: This is the girl that Morgan can relate to. They immediately become good friends.<br>Robbie: That any boy who still plays with puppets is strange but can tolerate him.

**Second Character**

Name: Zane Adam Williams  
>Age: 17<br>Birth Date: 1st February 1994  
>Birthplace: Richmond, Virginia<br>Dress Style: He's a chilled dresser. He wears flannel shirts and jeans with holes in them he's not a fan of fashion trends.  
>Character Traits: He is sort of like Jade. He's not a bad person but he's definitely different. He doesn't trust people with his feelings but even when he does he barely shares anything. He's very closed up but when he begins acting he really expresses himself.<br>Best Friend: Hannah White. He treats Hannah like a sister and when she moved to Scotland he spent forever trying to get over her. He had, had a crush on her but he managed to get over her and remain best friends.

Why Are They Best Friends?: Because he trusts her. She is a trustworthy person and wouldn't do anything to break his trust.  
>Enemies and Why? He doesn't have any enemies because he's not a bad person.<p>

Family: He's an only child living with his Dad. His Dad is never home and neither is Zane. He's always out with his friends or just being himself. But he and his Dad do have a close bond.

Ambition: He doesn't have one. He's just living in the moment  
>Talents: He loves the guitar.<br>Hobbies: Walking around London by himself.  
>Relationship Status: In relationship with Morgan Styles but he sometimes gets annoyed with her obsession of One Direction.<br>When They Met The Victorious Gang What Did They Think of:  
>Tori: Tori he doesn't understand her very well and just tends to not talk to her.<br>Jade: He's okay with her. She's not a mean person to him because he's not threatening to her. Beck: Finds Beck pretty cool, since he's so chill.  
>Andre: Andre and Zane get along perfectly and became firm friends.<br>Trina: Doesn't really care for her.  
>Cat?: Thinks she's funny and that she's unique and cute<br>Robbie: he's pretty nerdy and doesn't really understand him.


	3. The News

Sikowitz stood in front of his favourite class. It was his favourite class as even though he wasn't supposed to pick favourites his favourite students were in this particular class. Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, they were his favourites and boy did he have news for them. He waited for them to quiet down before announcing. "So you all entered the drama competition?" he said as he walked down from the stage. "Yeah!" called out Robbie before Rex said "What about it?" Sikowitz shot Rex and Robbie a look before saying "Well the judge's decided on the winners and the prize." Before he could continue Jade called out from her spot next to Beck. "Does the prize involve work in any way?" Sikowitz smiled at the bitter student before answering "No it doesn't. Well unless you count getting on a plane work." He said slyly. Tori almost jumped out of her seat "What?" and Andre said impatiently as he pulled Tori back into her seat "Well what is the prize and who are the winners?" Sikowitz jumped back on the stage before saying "The prize...is a three week trip to...wait for it...London!" The whole room erupted in screams before Jade who hadn't got very excited said "And who are the winners?" Sikowitz then said "Well some of you auditioned together and some alone but the winners are...Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega and Tori Vega." The six students eyes widened as they all began to get excited when Tori brought them all back down. "Did you say Trina?" Sikowitz nodded and the six students exchanged looks. Jade stood up and stared right at Sikowitz "What?" she said in a cold but calm voice. Sikowitz gulped trying not to look scared. "I said Trina that's right oh look at the time everybody can go now!" Jade glared at the back of Sikowitz but Beck pulled her out of the classroom before she could hurt Sikowitz in any way. Tori and Andre began to search for Trina...reluctantly they didn't want her on this trip just like everybody else.


	4. The Plane Ride

"This plane is so cramped!" complained Jade as she sat next to Beck in the aisle of the seat. I was seated by the window next to Andre in the row behind Jade, Beck and Robbie. Cat was sitting next to Andre but Andre was not happy with that. "Swap with me!" he begged I looked at him "No!" I exclaimed. He frowned. I leant over him and Cat and called to the attendant. "Excuse me how long until we take off?" I asked nicely. The attendant smiled before saying "We're still trying to load the lasts of the bags and there are still two passengers not on board we'll be taking off in half an hour, Our flight will be 10 and a half hours long." Andre groaned. Cat giggled. Beck's head poked up from the seat in front of Andre. "Hey guys at least it's a night flight?" he said more as a question than a statement. Jade's head poked up from in front of Cat. "Still not good." She said grumpily before sitting back down. "No!" I said standing up. "No it's a night flight I'm going to try and sleep." Andre agreed before there was an announcement over the intercom. _We will be taking off in fifteen minutes. The flight is from Los Angeles, California to London, England. We will be arriving at 2am in English time. Sit back and enjoy the flight._

Later the plane was quiet. Most people were sleeping. Out of the window I could see the faint lights of a city below. I suddenly really needed the bathroom but Andre was asleep. I groaned but stood up anyway. I slid past Andre and headed for the bathroom. As I passed Trina I saw her mouthing words to songs and the couple sitting next to her looking very worried. I laughed and continued on my way. When I got back Cat moved out of the way and I carefully slid past Andre. I sat back down in my seat when Beck poked his head out from his seat. "Hey you still awake?" I nodded and Cat giggled. He sighed. "How long till we land?" I checked my watch. Then I had to work out the time difference "Uh three hours." He rolled his eyes before disappearing back into his seat. I sighed, but then got a pang of excitement. I was going to be in London in three hours! I was still excited as I fell asleep.

When I woke up everybody else was already awake. Andre was eating a pot of yoghurt, Cat was giggling at some TV show she was watching and I thought I heard Jade and Beck arguing quietly. I wasn't sure what Robbie was doing. I looked out of the window and saw the clouds around us. "Where are we?"

"We're over Ireland right now."

"Oh my god we're almost there!" I exclaimed. Andre smiled and I hugged him. WE WERE ALMOST IN LONDON!


	5. Welcome To London

_A/N Hey people so I told you who had won the thing but as I said I would be collecting late entries and I got one from Another Dead Hero who I decided to include. So continue reading and your O/Cs will be appearing in the chapter after this xoxo._

"Hurry up!" yelled Jade as I tried to find my bag. Andre was standing next to me trying to help me find my bag. "I'm trying!" I yelled back before I saw my purple suitcase coming around. The plane had landed two hours ago at Heathrow. I was in London! But I'd lost my bag, well until then. I dashed around and grabbed the case. I was about to walk back to the other group but a girl stopped me. "Uh excuse me that's my case." I smiled at the girl and replied "No it's my case." The girl smiled nicely before replying with a colder tone in her voice. "No it's mine." A boy walked over and put his arms around the girl. He frowned at me before saying "What's going on here?" At the same time the rest of my group had come over and were standing behind me. "She has my case." Said the girl. The boy sort of laughed and smirked at the same time. "Uh Morgan we have your case." Her eyes widened and she looked apologetic. "Hey I'm sorry." I smiled at the girl. She had dark red hair it looked dyed as she had dark brown roots and her eyes were a distinctive dark yellow colour. A girl with short cropped light brown hair came up behind the two others. "Uh guys we need to hurry or we're gonna miss my Mum." The girl turned around her hair flicking as she ran back to their trolley full of luggage. "Again I'm sorry for the mix up I'm Morgan and this is my boyfriend Zane." She paused as the girl yelled again. "And we've gotta go!" she waved her hand before running off her boyfriend following her. "Well that was weird." I said as I turned to rest of my group. They all nodded before Beck said "Come on or else we won't be able to get the car." We all grabbed our bags and ran out of the terminal.

Three hours later I was lying on a massive double bed. "This is amazing!" said Trina coming out of the bathroom. "This hotel is just amazing!" Jade came into the room with the last of the suitcases. "Free scissors." She said holding up a black pair of scissors. I frowned at her and she glared at me. Cat came jumping in after her carrying a armful of candy. "FREE CANDY!" she yelled throwing the candy in the air. "Ow!" I yelled as a hard candy whacked me on the head. Cat giggled and Jade laughed. "So who's getting the double bed?" asked Trina sitting on the end of it. Jade pulled out a quarter from her pocket. "That won't be much good here." I said. Jade glared at me before looking at Cat and Trina.

"Okay so I'll flip the coin between you two and the one that wins gets one of the single bed." Trina and Cat nodded.

"Heads." Said Trina.

"Tails." Said Cat. Jade flipped the coin. She looked at before saying "Heads." Trina jumped before grabbing her pillow and shoving it on one of the double beds. I smiled faintly at Jade before saying "Scratch this I'll share with Cat." Jade looked satisfied.

"I'm so tired!" said Trina.

"It's the jetlag." Said Robbie walking through the door.

"Robbie!" I yelled. "We're going to bed!"  
>"At two in the afternoon?"<p>

"Yes we're tired."

"Well Beck and Andre sent me here to say that they wanted to go out this afternoon."  
>"Well tell them we'll go out tomorrow." Robbie groaned and Jade threw a piece of the candy lying on her bed at him. "I can't believe it our first day in London and you are sleeping." He muttered as he shuffled out. I glanced at the clock it was 2:30. I pulled back the covers and fell asleep almost immediately. Even with a fidgety Cat next to me.<p>

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!" yelled a voice suddenly interrupting my dream. I sat straight up and saw Beck, Andre and Robbie bursting in the room. "Guys!" They all looked excited. Beck was the first one to speak as he sat down on the end of Jade's bed. "It's almost 7 in the morning and we haven't done anything yet!"

"So? Couldn't you let us sleep for another hour or three?" I exclaimed climbing out of bed and grabbing the glass of water that Andre handed to me. "No we've gotta go out and do something!" I rolled my eyes and glanced at the rest of the girls. "Fine." Yelled Jade. "Give us an hour." Trina followed. The boys nodded and Andre added "Don't take too long!" as they left the room.

An hour and a half later we were all ready. And we were about to hit London!


	6. Morgan Styles

_Hey okay so these chapters are going to be in the point of view of the O/Cs I'll begin with my two O/Cs and all of yours will come next Also 3_

Morgan's POV

"Hey Mum!" I called as I tossed my bag in the hallway. She was in the kitchen and I smelt something really delicious. I'd just come back from America where I had spent the past three weeks at a Performing Arts Seminar and I was home. I live in London. I've lived in London since I was 12. I was born in Ireland but we moved when my Dad got transferred. I still speak with an Irish accent but you know. Sometimes my accent is hard to understand but you get used to it. I like how I came from Ireland just like Niall in One Direction. Oh that's another thing you should know about me I love One Direction especially Louis. He's my favourite. I've met them three times and I saw them once in America. Okay so you could call me obsessed. I am I know it. "Hey baby how was America?" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke from the side. "It was awesome!"  
>"Anything else you wanna tell me?"<br>"Not really I explained it all in my letters." See that's the cool thing about my Mum she understands that sometimes I don't want to talk and sometimes I won't have anything to say. My Dad's different though. He's really oblivious. Both of my parents are a little overprotective maybe because I'm their only child. I grabbed my bag and ran up to my room. The first thing you see when you enter my room is One Direction. Pretty much everything in my room is One Direction. I threw my bag on my bed and heard something fall on the floor. I saw a pear shaped phone lying on the ground. That wasn't my phone. I have an iPhone. I picked it up and turned it on. A picture flashed on the screen, it was of that girl from the airport…Tori! How had I gotten her phone? That was my bag I'd checked. I shrugged before staring at the phone. She was probably missing it how was I supposed to get it back to her? I picked up my phone and dialled Zane's number. "Hello?" said a sleepy sounding voice.

"Hi Zane it's me."

"Oh hey Morgan."

"Hey guess what I've got Tori's phone."  
>"Tori from the airport?"<br>"Yeah."

"What?"  
>"I know."<p>

"How do I get it back to her?"  
>"I don't know babe I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight hey call me back later?"<br>"Okay love you."  
>"Love you too." I hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. Great so now I had a phone that belonged to a girl I barely knew and I had no idea how to get it back. Suddenly the my phone began playing Tell Me A Lie. I jumped before remembering it was my ringtone. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey it's me!" It was my best friend. She still lives in Ireland. She's the other way around. She lived in England until she was 6 and then came to Ireland. She has a faint Irish accent. "Oh hey!"

"How was America?"  
>"It was amazing!"<br>"Don't you mean amaZayn?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"So did you get me a souvenir?"

"Of course I did you're my best friend."  
>"Okay cool."<br>"So what's up?"  
>"Not much I'm probably going to go to bed soon."<br>"Oh I won't keep you any longer!"

"No it's fine."  
>"No I've gotta go anyway Danny's being a pain."<br>"Okay see you."  
>"See hey to Zane and I'll talk on Monday?"<br>"Awesome." This time she hung up. I lay back on my bed and enjoyed a few blissful moments of silence before an unfamiliar song began playing. I looked up and saw that Tori's phone was vibrating. I picked it up. "Hello?"  
>"Hey this is Andre."<br>"Oh Andre hi it's uh Morgan."  
>"Oh great it's somebody we know!" I heard hushed voices in the background. "Tori asked when can she pick it up."<br>"What? Oh the phone!" I laughed at myself.

"Yeah."  
>"Oh how about tomorrow? Where are you staying?"<br>"Uh the Piazza May Hotel."

"Oh cool I know where that is."  
>"Awesome I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?"<br>"Yeah cool!" I exclaimed and he hung up. I threw the phone onto my desk and lay back on my bed. Finally I could sleep…


	7. Janie Carter

This chapter is dedicated to The Bungle for their creation of Janie Carter the character this chapter is about. So thanks The Bungle for Janie and I'm also sorry for my naming of the brother as you didn't give me a name so I just named him Anyway:

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (Dan Schneider does lucky thing and I don't own Janie Carter (The Bungle does xx) BUT I do own my love for One Direction and my two characters Morgan and Zane. Enjoy!

**Janie's POV**

I got home pretty late. The house was dark but I didn't care I hadn't expected anybody to be awake. My brother was probably asleep on the couch. I think it's unfair that we have to live in an apartment in a bad area of London. I consider myself lucky as I got into the London Academy of Performing Arts. I'm an actor but I'm also a painter and a writer, but most of my time is dedicated to my acting. I put my bag quietly down on the ground and went into my bedroom. I didn't bother to take of my clothes (jeans and a black shirt with a red jumper over the top) I just sat back on my bed and surveyed my room. Whenever I did this it always ended up being a thought session. I'm from Yorkshire my friends from school always tease me about it as my accent's really strong. Sometimes I miss Yorkshire. I got up from my bed and took my pencil from my desk. I began sketching a simple drawing. It was a random person. I let my hand flow over the paper for around 5 minutes before a sound from my doorway interrupted me. "Hey baby." It was my Dad. I smiled and nodded to say he could come in. He smiled back at me before sitting on the edge of my bed. "How was America."  
>"It was okay. You know I missed England a lot though."<p>

"I missed you too hon." I leant my head against his shoulder. We didn't talk much. He then said "Hey you excited to be turning 17?"  
>"Not really. Most of my friends from school are 18 or turning 18. Why have I got to be the young one?"<br>"Sometimes you're so stubborn baby being young is a good thing." I couldn't reply to that as I knew he was right but I refused to let him know that. He pulled me back against his shoulder and my brother wheeled himself into the doorway. "Hey guys. How was America Jane?"  
>"It was cool." I smiled before reaching for my bag. "I brought you a present." I pulled a guitar pick out of my bag and gave it to him. "Shit you didn't Janie! Is that a real Texan guitar pick?" I nodded proudly. He beamed brightly and he wrapped his arms over my stomach. "I love you so much Janie." Dad smiled from the bed. He pulled me back over and wheeled Adam over. "I've missed you so much Janie." He hugged me and then Adam. "Come on you two I know it's midnight but I'm starving let's go get something to eat what do you feel like?" he asked me. I bit my lip and thought. "Uh Nandos." Adam groaned. He hates Nandos. They both exited my room and sat on my bed. I may be a total social outcast when it comes to making friends and everybody calls me an insane weirdo but when it comes round to it. My life is pretty good.<p>

_Hey I hope I did your character justice The Bungle If there's anything you'd like me to change about how I write your character just tell me Anyway that was The Bungle's character Janie Carter. Reid, Review, Enjoy and The Next chapter will be up soon. xD_


	8. Aphrodite Sevini

This chapter is dedicated to Pinkbull115LovesBrina for this chapter is about her character Aphrodite. So enjoy Pinkbull!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (Dan Schneider does), I don't own Aphrodite (Pinkbull115LovesBrina) or any of the other OCs. But I do own this story, my love of One Direction and my characters Zane and Morgan xx Enjoy

Aphrodite's POV

It was late when I got home. I knew nobody would be home. No one ever is. My Dad owns Pear so he's always at board meetings and new productions and my Mum just is never home. I don't know what she does but it's okay with me. The house was dark. It's an old house in a part of London that doesn't always feel safe to people that don't live there. I'm American but I moved to London at the age of 8. So I don't really have an American accent anymore. I threw my bag onto the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and put it on the counter knocking over a photo frame in the process. I picked it up and then felt a wave of sadness. It was family photo from a family holiday to Florida a couple years back. There was Mum and Dad at the back, laughing with their arms around each other and then there was me as a young girl and my older brother Charlie. You're probably thinking why is this sad? Well it's because he died not long ago. I miss him everyday. Every time I sit in this large lonely house I think of him. I put the frame back and put the mug back into the cupboard. I wasn't thirsty anymore. I made my way up the stairs into my room. My pear phone fell out of my bag onto the floor. I had a text from Morgan. _I just found Tori's phone (the chick from the airport) we're gonna give it back to her 2morrow. Wanna come we could make a day of it. _I smiled. It would be an awesome way to spend the day. I'd missed England a lot. I had been back in my home country but yet it didn't feel like home. I lay back on my bed and looked up at the florescent stars on the ceiling of my room and smiled. It was good to be home. Even if there was nobody at home to feel happy with. I turned on my PearPod and let the music play. I gradually felt myself falling asleep listening to the music and the sounds of night time London.

_Again I hope that I did your character justice Pinkbull. So this chapter is dedicated to Pinkbull115LovesBrina. _

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	9. Macy Reed

This chapter is dedicated to dreamzspark for her character Macy Reed. So enjoy dreamzspark.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Macy Reed (dreamzspark), any of the other OCs BUT I do own my love for One Direction, and my two OCs Zane and Morgan.

Macy's POV

"I'm home!" I called as I opened my front door. I was greeted with four different hellos. From my Dad I got "Hey baby!" from my Mum I got "I'm in the kitchen!" from my oldest brother Tom I got "Oh great you're home." And from my second oldest brother Harry I got "Hi!" I smiled. It was good to be home. I live in Manchester, England, but right now we're staying in London for two reasons my Dad is doing a business opportunity up here in London and also because I go to school here and we have a second house here in London. I went into the kitchen where Mum was cooking spaghetti in a massive pot. "Ooh yum is there some for me?"

"Sure baby just set the table for me."

"Ahh the welcome home!" said Harry leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw a bottle at me. "Wow baby that is a really pretty outfit." Said Dad as he came in, obviously smelling the spaghetti. I was wearing a pink knee length skirt with a purple tank top with ballet flats and about 3 bracelets on each arm. I personally didn't think it was much but Dad apparently did. "Thanks Dad." I said hugging him. "Dinner!" called Mum loudly so that Tom could here. He came elephanting down the stairs and slid into his spot. I leant back and watched my family as they all began eating. Tom just wolfed the spaghetti down, Harry carefully ate one strand at a time, Mum ate neatly and Dad ate messily. I sighed contentedly earning me a strange look from Harry before he went back to looking at his food. My phone buzzed at me and I asked to be excused from the table. I was granted permission before walking out into the hallway. It was from Janie: _Morgan just found Tori's phone (the chick from the airport) we're gonna give it back to her 2morrow. Wanna come we could make a day of it. And as I know you love mass texting text the others please _I smiled. I do love mass texting. I texted all the others and then went back to dinner. Everybody was now eating chocolate cheesecake for pudding. I began eating the slice in front of me and then Dad said "Hey 500 Days of Summer is on tonight want to watch it guys?"  
>"Is it the one with Zooey Deschanel?" asked Tom curiously. Dad nodded. I nodded as well. "I love that movie!" So we made some popcorn and went to have the first family movie night we'd had in a long while…<p>

_So dreamzspark that was your chapter Hope you enjoyed it and I did your character justice xx Enjoy everybody _


	10. Zane Williams

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Harriet because she helped me created this character. Anyway this is my second character Zane.

Zane's POV

After I'd finished my call with Morgan I threw my phone on my bed and blasted the speakers playing my favourite song by Metallica. I don't really like Metallica but they're better than my girlfriend's favourite band One Direction. All she does is obsess over them. She even has them following her on Twitter she's seen them all the time and they know her pretty well. But anyway back to me. My phone vibrated again and I assumed it was Morgan. But it wasn't. It was my best friend Sophie. I remember the first day I met Sophie she'd laughed at me because my accent was funny. (I'm from Virginia, America) and I laughed at her accent because she's Scottish. But I've always had a thing for accents because Morgan is Irish and she has a strong accent. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate milkshake from the fridge. I sighed. I didn't like the lonely house. I'm usually out with friends but all of my friends are home with their families, so I had to stay at home. My Dad is always out. I don't exactly know what he does but he's just out. I let the song changed to a One Direction one (Morgan likes to play with my iPod). I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. The apartment was vibrating slightly from the song but I didn't really care. "Is that One Direction I can hear?" Sophie said teasingly on the phone. I swore at her and then said "Yeah Morgan's been messing with my iPod again."  
>"Aww Morgan."<br>"Shut up Soph." She laughed and then swore as another voice appeared in the background. "Sorry Zane gotta go Dad's calling me."  
>"Bye Soph." She hung up and I threw the phone onto the sofa next to me. I checked my watch it was 11pm. I suddenly felt really tired so I decided to go to bed. But before I could I got a text from Morgan. <em>Hey we're all coming 2morrow. We'll make a day of it OH AND GUESS WHAT HARRY REPLIED TO MY TWEET! <em>I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. They always reply to her tweets. I went back into my bedroom and crashed out onto my bed without changing.


	11. Caden Jackson

_This chapter is dedicated to kikudog6 for Caden Jackson._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the OCs (you amazayn people do) but I do own my love for One Direction and my two characters Morgan and Zane. Also I didn't use Nokia I used Mokia my own company. And sorry for the language I just thought it was appropriate in the context. _

_Caden's POV_

"I'M HOME!" I called as I came through the front door. I chucked my car keys onto the chest of drawers. (I'd only just recently passed my drivers test and I was using my car whenever I could). I didn't expect Mum to be home she was always out as she is a business woman and is the reason my family moved to London from New York (where I come from). Dad was probably in his office weight lifting or whatever he does. I wasn't sure where Ty was (my 15 year old brother). Nobody replied to my comment so I just chucked my bag onto the stairs and went into my bedroom. It was still the same mess it was when I'd left it four weeks ago. I pulled out my old Mokia phone. Everyone of my friends has a Pear Phone and I would like one, but my Dad is a firm believer in young men being able to fend for themselves and refuses to pay for anything for me and Ty and considering I can't hold down a job I can't even afford to get myself any new clothes. The only reason I got my car for free was because my best friend Kieran got a new car and gave me his old one. I turned on my iPod and listened to the rapping of my rock legend Eminem. I rapped along to the music and went into my closet and found a comfortable pair of trousers that I could sleep in. "Hey Cade." Said a voice coming from the doorway, I looked over and saw Ty. He was leant in the doorway. "I've missed you Cade." He said honestly before looking really awkward and hugging me. I hugged him back and looked at him. "I've missed you to Ty." He smiled before walking back out. I sat down on my bed as my phone rang. It was from Morgan. I didn't really know Morgan all that well but Zane (her boyfriend) and I were pretty good friends. _Hey we're gonna go out tomorrow wanna come? Everyone else is xx _I texted back I would be there and then my phone rang again. "Hey!" said a bright cheerful voice on the end. It was my best friend Kieran who was himself in America right now. "Hi K what you doing?"  
>"Oh nothing I just decided to call as I knew you were coming back to shit town today."<p>

"Yeah well I'm at home and it's like 1am."  
>"Really? Usually you'd be asleep as you sleep like a llama."<br>"A llama?"  
>"Yeah a llama." There was a small silence before Kieran said "You'd have better brought me something."<br>"Meh I did I think." He swore at me before saying "Later dude I'm out." He hung up and chucked my crappy phone on the floor. I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	12. Ryan Chadwick

Dedicated to Tabyylynn for her character Ryan Chadwick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the OCs. But I do own my love for One Direction and my two characters Zane and Morgan.

Ryan's POV

I entered the door quietly. I didn't want my Mum to hear me. She was probably sleeping and I really didn't want to wake her. I walked into my bedroom and put my bag on my desk. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Morgan. She wanted to go out tomorrow. I texted her back to say that I would be there. I lay on my bed but I didn't feel like sleeping. I climbed off my bed and grabbed my guitar and began fiddling around with chords and notes. But I couldn't get anything to work. Frustrated, with my short temper I put my guitar back down and lay back on the bed. I pulled off my black jacket and chucked into my chair. I smiled as I looked around my bedroom. My favourite poster was a picture of night time in New York. It reminded me of better times. Not that my life now wasn't bad it was just life when my Dad was still alive. I looked over at my desk there was a patterned butterfly frame that I'd painted when I was a kid of me and my Dad on top of the Empire State Building. I felt tears pricking in my eyes and I tried not to cry but I just lay back down on my bed and tried to think of life now. I tried to make myself go to sleep but again it wouldn't work. I twiddled with my hair and stared around my dark room. I heard somebody moving outside and pulled back the covers and pretended to be asleep. I saw a shaft of light drift across my still room. "You awake Ryan?" It was my Mum. I didn't reply I rolled over as if to tell Mum I was sleeping. She sighed and shut the door. I climbed out of bed and got changed into my pyjamas. I climbed back into bed and suddenly felt really tired. I instantly fell asleep.

_Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed Next chapter will be up soon Reid, Review and Enjoy xx_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xxx_


	13. Dylan Jones

Dedicated to mazeygrace18 for her character Dylan Jones 'DJ' Enjoy mazeygrace18

DJ's POV

I snuck in through the back door. I didn't need my Dad to hear me. He wouldn't want me to be home. When I'd left he'd yelled at me that he wished I'd never come back. I took my bag into my room and saw that Dad had gone through it. I missed Mum she wouldn't have let Dad do this stuff and she would've been glad that I was back. I looked over my desk and saw my Dad had taken all of my stories and probably shredded them. I didn't like the dark room anymore. It smelt like my Dad and I hated that scent. The whole house smelt like Dad. I wished he'd clean it. He never went shopping and I always just had to get food myself. I walked out of my room and onto the balcony. I sat on the hard wooden chair and watched the busy city. I thought about what my friends would be doing right now. Morgan was probably chasing after One Direction around the city, Zane was probably talking to his best friend Sophie, Janie would be laughing and talking with her family (they had such a close bond that I was jealous of), Aphrodite would probably be at home with her family or not with her family, Macy was probably chilling with her amazing family, Caden was probably at home, Ryan was probably sleeping to avoid her mother, Amy was probably with her mother and father, Rogen was probably brooding on life. I looked at the busy, bustling city and then at the bright stars. I knew my Mum was watching me. I got a text from Morgan about going out tomorrow. I was okay with that. I had nothing better to do. My Dad wouldn't care what I did and he was the only one around. I took a last look at my hometown before going back inside and going to bed.

_Sorry it's short I've been busy with homework and field trips, but I'm back So hope you enjoyed. Reid, Review and Enjoy. Xx_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	14. Amy Holiday

Dedicated to VintageBademance for her character Amy Holiday. Enjoy

Amy's POV

"I'm home!" I called as I shut the front door behind me. I got a hug from my Mum, a hello from my Dad and a "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HOME!" from my older sister Rio who's never home. "HI!" I yelled back at her as she came thundering down the stairs. She gave me a massive bear hug and she spun me around. "I can't believe you're home!" we said at the same time laughing. Mum and Dad leant in the doorway of the lounge and smiled. "Our family is back together again." Said Dad we all laughed again. It was good to be home. "So what was it like being home?" asked Rio sitting on the bottom stairs.  
>"It was awesome. I went back to New York for three days."<br>"I'll be going back there pretty soon." Said Rio glumly.

"I thought you liked college." Said Dad frowning.  
>"I do but it's just great to be home." She said as she stood up and slung her arm around my shoulder. "We should go out for dinner!" said Mum excitedly. I nodded excitedly and Rio agreed. "Where should we go?"<br>"Oh my God let's go to Burger King. I'm dying for a burger." Said Dad smiling. I agreed quickly. "Yeah I love Burger King!" Mum went into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. "Let's go!"  
>"Wait let me just get changed!" yelled Rio climbing up the stairs. I laughed and said "Yeah I'm just gonna get changed to these clothes I've been wearing since yesterday."<br>"Okay baby don't be too long or they'll all have closed." I rushed up the stairs and changed into my favourite purple and blue flannel shirt and my favourite short shorts. I slid on my flip flops and tied my hair up in a ponytail. Me and Rio raced down the stairs and Mum said "Let's go!" Boy I'd missed being at home.

_Hope you enjoyed xx Reid, Review and Enjoy_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xxx_


	15. Let Me Get You Lunch

Tori's POV

"GET UP GET UP!" yelled a loud obnoxious voice from the doorway of our room. I woke up with a start and accidentally hit Cat in the face. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she rolled out of the bed. Jade was startled and whacked herself against the wall and Trina hit her head on the bedside table. "Ow!" yelled Trina. It was Robbie leaning in the doorway and Rex was speaking with Andre and Beck behind him already dressed. "HURRY UP!" yelled Beck and Andre excitedly. We all recovered from our injuries and quickly began dashing to get ready. Halfway between brushing my teeth and getting dressed I stopped looking at the clock. "Why are we rushing around at 6:30?"

"Because we've got to give Morgan her phone back!" I glanced at the phone that had been lying on my bedside table. "Wow English people get up early." I said rubbing my eyes and putting on my jacket. Soon we were all ready to go. We walked out of the lobby and into the square. It was a cold morning and when we breathed a puff of air would come from our mouths. "We're supposed to meet here right?" I asked Andre who nodded. We waited for around twenty minutes before a group of odd looking teenagers (as in they looked strange as a group) walked up. The girl at the front who I recognized as Morgan was holding a phone in her hand. "Hi it's Tori right?" she said as she handed my phone back. "Yeah thanks for returning this not many people would!" She laughed. Behind me I could feel the others staring at her friends. I took a look at the strange bunch of people. They were sort of in a clump but you could see them all. There was a girl with short brown hair and she was wearing a black pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red jumper over the top. She looked sort of outcastish she was scowling faintly and looked sort of unhappy to be around so many people, next to her was a short blonde girl who was wearing a pink sundress which went down to her knees and she was standing sort of confidently but with a nervous edge to her stance. I saw Trina eyeing her with an impressed look on her face, behind the short girl was a tallish girl wearing a knee length skirt with a pink shirt with a lot of accessories, she stood tall and had a large smile on her face, so large that she reminded me of Cat, standing diagonally to her was a tall guy wearing a black leather jacket and a blue shirt underneath with a pair of jeans, he had a stud earring. He was standing slouched with a chilled expression on his face, next to him was another girl she was wearing a black leather jacket, and ripped skinny jeans she had a few scars and was standing with a I want to be anywhere else but here look on her face, next to her was a medium sized girl smiling and looking happy, she was wearing shorts and a black t-shirt with a pair of sunglasses, standing slightly behind her was a shorter girl with a small smile on her face, she was wearing a flannel t-shirt with a pair of short shorts then in front of her was a boy with a blonde beard he was wearing a jean style vest and dark jeans, then there was the boy standing next to Morgan was also wearing a flannel shirt with jeans, Morgan herself, was wearing a One Direction t-shirt and short shorts. "Well glad you got your phone back!" smiled Morgan before the group turned to leave. "Wait!" I called. "What?" asked the boy behind Morgan.  
>"Let me buy you guys lunch it's the least I can do for you guys returning my phone." They looked at each other. "Sure that's cool!" said Morgan.<br>"Awesome let's go!"


	16. Let's Split Off

Tori's POV

Soon we were all sitting in a really cute restaurant that looked onto the River Thames. We had ordered and I sat back in my chair. My friends and Morgan's friends had begun talking to each other. Janie was sitting down the end seemingly absorbed in her own thoughts. Aphrodite was sitting next to Trina only talking to each other as if nobody else was there. They kept looking at Beck and giggling. Macy was sitting at the end trying to talk to Janie however Janie kept smiling as if to say stop talking to me please. Caden and Ryan were sitting with Beck, Jade and Andre and they were all laughing and looked like they'd been friends forever. DJ was talking to Cat and Robbie and looking sort of scared at their exuberance. Amy was also sitting with Cat and she seemed more comfortable than DJ did. Rogen was sitting with Andre, Beck and the others but didn't seem to be conversing with the others. Lynn was sitting with Jade and Ryan and they were talking to each other but also talking to Andre and the boys. Zane was sitting with Janie and Macy and he was also trying to get Janie to talk but he and Macy seemed to have given up and were now talking to each other. Morgan was talking to me and boy did she talk. She talked and talked and talked. I was sort of relieved when Jade reluctantly called me over. "Hey Tori come over here I want to tell the guys about the time at the Sushi place!" I excused myself from Morgan who was starting a longwinded story about the third time she met One Direction and she smiled faintly before running over to Zane. I sat down next to Jade and she began telling her story.

After we'd eaten and paid we walked outside. "What do you want to do now?" asked Andre looking at me. "I'd really like to go on the London Eye." Said Beck as he fiddled with his jacket. "I'll go with you." Said Jade obviously.  
>"I'd like to go to." Said Macy and next to her Ryan agreed. Amy who had been standing behind them said "I haven't been on the London Eye in forever." Nobody else spoke up so I decided to voice my opinion. "Why don't we split off into groups and meet back here at what 7?"<p>

"6." Said Zane. "London gets dangerous at night."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Morgan bouncing on her heels.  
>"I just want to explore London." Andre admitted.<br>"I'd like to do that too." Trina and I said at the same time.  
>"Great Zane and I will show you around!" Morgan beamed.<p>

"I'd like to go to." Piped up Janie from her spot where she had been standing.  
>"I want Aphrodite to come with us." Said Trina determinedly.<p>

"So what do you guys want to do?" I turned to the rest of the guys who hadn't spoken yet.

"I want to go to Big Ben!" squealed Cat and Robbie nodded.  
>"Sure! We can take you there." Said DJ and she motioned to Rogen and Caden who nodded in agreement. "Cool we'll meet back here at 6?" said Beck questioningly. We all nodded and then split off. Little did we know that wasn't a good idea.<p>

_Hey it's been a while huh? Anyway KCA's were amazayn! I had sooo much fun (In case you didn't know I went to the KCA's In other news WHO SAW THE HUNGER GAMES? I did twice! It was absolutely incredible I LOVED EVERY MOMENT! Except for when Rue died. Anyway no more spoilers :P Who else saw the KCA's? ONE DIRECTION WERE INCREDIBLE, Big Time Rush and Victorious won! YAY! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	17. London Eye

Beck's POV  
><span>It felt weird walking along an unfamiliar street with people I barely knew. I don't know why but I felt excited at the same time. I was going to ride the London Eye. I'd wanted to ride the London Eye ever since I did a project about London when I was 8. "There it is!" exclaimed Amy as she pointed up. I looked up and saw the giant wheel looming above us. Jade rolled her eyes and Ryan laughed. Macy bounded up to Amy and they both laughed. How did I get stuck with two bitter sarcastic girls and two Cat like girls? I shook those thoughts out of my head as we joined the queue. It wasn't that long a queue and before we knew it we were on the Eye. "Oh my God this is amazing!" exclaimed Macy as she pressed her face against the glass. "It's okay." Agreed Ryan as she pretended not to be fascinated by the amazing landscape below. Jade had joined Ryan as she took photos with her Pear phone of everything that we passed. The pod moved slow but fast enough to be enjoyable. Amy was on the other side of the pod talking to an elderly couple that she obviously didn't know because they looked terrified as she talked so fast. I laughed slightly before going to join Macy, Ryan and Jade at the side of the pod. The view was truly spectacular. It literally took my breath away. I pulled out my phone and began taking a lot of photos. Jade moved over to me and I grabbed her hand in mine. Ryan had moved to the other side of the pod to take photos from there and Macy had sat down in the middle and was rubbing the back of her heel wincing as she did. Before I knew it the ride was over and we were getting off. As we grouped outside the pod and the Eye moved on I realised something Amy wasn't there. "Where's Amy?" I asked the group. We looked back at the pod we'd just exited inside we could see Amy's face pressed up against the glass in panic…

_Vas Happenin'? Anyway I've had an idea for maybe doing a diary? On here. Just PM me or review me if you think that's a good idea. I won't be offended. Maybe…_

_May the odd ever be in your favour_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx _


	18. Streets of London

Tori's POV

I must say London is absolutely amazing. I mean I've been to New York at New Year three times before and to me it doesn't compare to London. I watched as my friends all wandered around in different clumps. Andre was walking with Janie, Morgan and Zane while Trina and Aphrodite were up ahead by themselves looking over the railing at the River Thames. I walked behind alone until Janie (obviously tired of the constant talking) dropped back over to me. She smiled slightly at me but remained quiet. We walked along not exactly awkwardly but it was comfortable either. We all followed Morgan and Andre (who were leading us) down a side street before Janie spoke "Uh Morgan are you sure you know where you're going?" Morgan turned around with raised eyebrows before saying "This is the route that Lydia and I took when we were going to see One Direction so of course I know where I'm going." She smiled sarcastically before whizzing around and ran back up to Andre. Janie looked back at me and rolled her eyes "As much as I hate to admit it Morgan's more stubborn than I am!" I laughed as we walked down another smaller street. I saw Andre and Morgan whisper something to each other and Zane look jealous from his spot where he'd been walking by himself with his hands in his pockets his feet scuffing the ground. They then laughed at each other and began running faster. Zane hung his head and seeing me and Janie looking at him he immediately pretended like he didn't care. Aphrodite and Trina seemed totally oblivious to the rest of the group. They had their arms linked and were giggling and talking quietly only to each other. "Having fun?" asked Janie as she looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Sadly no." I replied telling the unfortunate truth.  
>"I know having lived in London for a while now I can tell you that it is NOT all it's cracked up to be." I sighed and Zane spoke "Yeah and if you have Morgan as your guide she'll take you to every spot where One Direction has stood, eaten or even breathed."<br>"Wouldn't that be everywhere."  
>"Exactly." He said before pulling his jumper hood up and hurriedly walked ahead. Aphrodite and Trina were still laughing and giggling together. Janie smiled sympathetically. Suddenly I felt a cold drop on my forehead. "What was that?" I said in general.<p>

"It's rain." Said Aphrodite holding her hand up and letting some of the drops of water fall into her palm. "Even worse news guys." Said Morgan nervously bouncing on her heels. Zane walked over to her and said "What?"  
>"I think we're lost…"<p> 


	19. Big Ben

Cat's POV

I like London. A lot. I've been to New York City three times with my Mum but it's barely anything compared to London, but I suppose that a lot of Londoners would say that same about New York. I watched Robbie having a small conversation with Rex under his breath, DJ was walking alone with her phone and Caden and Rogen walked together not speaking but together. I looked at the River Thames three weeks just wasn't enough to do everything that I wanted to do. Our first week was almost over and then our friends would be going back to school. "Well there it is." Said DJ looking up at Big Ben. "Wow! Oh my God it's awesome!" I exclaimed before running up to it. I pulled my Pear Pad out of my bag and handed it to Robbie. "Quick take my photo!" I said posing while he took the photos.

DJ's POV

I left Cat and Robbie to admire Big Ben and Caden and Rogen to do whatever they were doing and began walking around the park that surrounded one side of Big Ben. I plugged my headphones in and gazed at all of the trees and the grass that was still damp from last night's thunderstorm. I kept walking around the block until I heard panicked yelling. "DJ, DJ!" I heard somebody yell my name. I saw Caden and Robbie running towards me with a disgruntled Rogen carrying Robbie's puppet in tow. "Cat! Have you seen Cat?"  
>"No she was with you guys!" Robbie, Caden and Rogen finally made it over to me. "We turned around for like ten seconds and she was gone! I thought she'd just wandered off but she didn't come back!"<br>"Relax she's probably just wandered off she'll be back soon."

"No we called her phone she didn't answer!"  
>"Maybe her phones off?"<br>"Cat never has her phone off."  
>"Chill calm down lets just go find her."<p>

_So I was thinking in the few chapters that will come next will be the OCs at school and then the Victorious gang on their own Also they will be taking a trip to Ireland with me as that's where I'm headed in a few days :P Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter but I had writers block and pushed through it to give you this chapter :P Also getting all hyped up because I got tickets to the Australian leg of 1D's 2013 World Tour xD Yay._

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	20. Meanwhile Back At The London Eye

Jade's POV

I cannot believe I'm spending the second day I'm in London leaning on a fence waiting for Amy to get off the London Eye. Ryan and Macy were standing next to each other looking at the River Thames. Beck was pacing back and forth continually staring up at the Eye. "Stop it Beck she'll get off when she gets off."  
>"I'm very sorry but I'd actually like to go somewhere instead of just sitting here doing nothing."<br>"Well maybe you should've called her before she got stuck talking to that couple and missed the exit." Beck glared at me.  
>"You're blaming this on me?"<br>"Yes I am."  
>"What the hell? You could've called her back as well."<br>"You're the man here."  
>"So? What's that got to do with anything?"<br>"Hey, hey, hey stop!" said Ryan as she pulled us apart. I was fuming and Beck looked mad at me. Macy was biting her lip as she looked between me and Beck. Beck turned around and faced me. "Jade we need to talk now." I rolled my eyes before he pulled me away. We turned around the corner onto a smaller alleyway. "We need to cool it off." He said as I said "We need to talk about our relationship." We stared at each other for a while before Beck stared into my eyes and I stared back. "I think that we should break up." He said honestly as he rolled on his heels. I nodded sharply before saying "I couldn't say it better myself." He blinked slowly before standing up straight and saying "I didn't think that we'd end like this."  
>"What can I say London is not the city for romance." And with that I turned around and blinking away the tears in my eyes walked back over to Macy and Ryan. Macy ran over to Beck and began murmuring to him. Ryan raised her eyebrows "What happened?" she said as she rubbed my arm. I gently pushed her arm away and said "Beck and I just broke up."<br>"Oh my God." She said before saying anything else she hugged me. Before Beck and Macy could say anything as they walked back over, Amy appeared. "Guys I am so sorry!" She stopped. "What happened?" she said tilting her head. I didn't say anything and neither did Beck. Then Macy spoke "Beck and Jade broke up Amy."


	21. We're Lost

Tori's POV

"What do you mean we're lost?" Aphrodite said suddenly panicking and freaking out slightly. Morgan stopped rolling on her ankles and said "We're lost. I've forgotten the way and this place doesn't look familiar." Zane glared at her and I glanced nervously at the two of them. "Seriously, you don't recognize this place as the place where One Direction's germs have been?" he said his voice oozing with sarcasm. She glared back at him before saying "What the hell?" she said shock clear in her voice. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot "Alright shut up okay arguing is not going to help us in the situation we'll just retrace our steps." I said before Andre turned to me, and said nervously "Um Tori that's going to be hard to do." He said pointing to the road that we'd walked down, I saw the road, there was twists and turns every direction and there was no way we were going to remember what way we came. We were screwed. "Fantastic." Said Zane bitterly, deliberately directing his bitterness towards his girlfriend. She turned to him in an obvious rage, "Stop blaming me for everything Mr Thinks He So Great." She glared at him and he raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic way. Suddenly everything felt so much more awkward, here we were standing in the rain, trying to huddle under two umbrellas, while Zane and Morgan fought. Aphrodite was huddled up next to Trina who had her arms wrapped around the younger girls shoulders. Andre was standing alone with Janie her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep warm. The cold rain was landing on Zane's shoulders and dark brown hair while Morgan kept herself under her umbrella by herself. "Why do you judge everything I do?" he asked her with a hint of sadness in his voice, she took a step back and then stomped her foot "I don't judge anything you judge! You judge me for liking a boyband!" He glared back at her and took a deep breath "You know what this just isn't working out." He said and she stared incredulously back at him and then she said "It's Sophie isn't it? Of course I should've seen it coming you and Sophie! I was just a prop to your elaborate show!" She was getting dramatic now and I noticed Janie hug herself tighter and Aphrodite and Trina back slowly against the cobbled wall. "Don't you dare bring Sophie into this." Zane said before muttering to himself and saying out loud to Morgan "Yeah we're done." He stomped his foot one last time before walking off down one of the roads. Morgan stood there for a second, threw her umbrella on the ground and stalked off in another direction. Janie stood up, grabbed the umbrella and said "Right we need to find our way out of here." Aphrodite unravelled herself from Trina and stood forward "What about Morgan and Zane?" Janie said calmly "They know their way around London let them cool off okay? We need to find our way back to the hotel." We all nodded and Janie scanned around. "Right we're going back the way we came, and unlike Morgan I'll see if we can find a practical way around not the Direction way around. Come on guys." Andre stood forward to walk with Janie and Aphrodite and Trina stayed close together. I stood back by myself and looked back. Would Morgan and Zane find their way back? And where would they go? I didn't want to lose to new good friends, but it's their battle to fight not mine, I thought before following Janie and the others back down the road.


End file.
